Entities such as real estate brokers, mortgage lenders, banks, insurance companies, utilities, and so forth may wish to obtain information about one or more real estate parcels in a neighborhood. For example, a real estate broker or property appraiser may want to provide a valuation for a specific real estate parcel and may wish to obtain information about other real estate parcels in the neighborhood of the specific real estate parcel (e.g., comparables) as part of the valuation process. Such entities may access a computerized database of real estate parcels to obtain information about the parcels.